What Iff
by Rasi10
Summary: So... this is just a lot of 'What If' situations from some fandoms that many people might've already written or at least thought about but I just wanted to put it down before I forget. If interested, please don't hesitate to ask.


****A/N: Warning for anyone who is reading this. This is me, stress writing so if there are any mistakes, please forgive me. It has been a long day with two projects to submit and an exam tomorrow and watching the last episode of Agents of SHIELD didn't help me at all. So... this is purely rambling without any plot. I might get some characters wrong but... I will be honest here, the first time I watched it, I started from season 5 (I know, stupid of me) because my dad was watching it and I peeped since I was bored. ****

****So... the basic plot, it can be from anywhere but I will mention the fandom and whatever I thought could've happened. Here it goes.****

What if Steve had told Tony about his parents' death immediately after CA: TWS?

What if Ben hadn't died but Peter still became Spiderman?

What if John had been forced to jump instead of Sherlock in TRF?

What if John and Evert Ross swapped places after The Snap?

What if Sherlock Holmes and Tony switched places during the final snap instead of Tony dying?

What if Peter never went for the field trip to London?

What if Agent Ward was never a HYDRA agent?

What if it was Cap who did the final snap and not Tony?

What if Loki could lift Thor's hammer?

What if all the Avengers are a reincarnation of someone from the HP universe?

What if the Avengers and SHIELD worked together?

What if HYDRA was some twisted organisation that wanted to prevent something big happening but took the wrong approach?

What if the Agents of SHIELD were never sent back in time at the start of season 5?

What if 'alien Coulson' never stabbed May but instead stabbed the other alien and closed the portal?

What if Robin was never born to predict the future?

What if Coulson was miraculously saved when he was in Tahiti at the end of season 5?

What if Loki had alerted Thor that he was being mind-controlled at the start of The Avengers movie and the invasion had never happened?

What if the team discovered something wrong with Loki and travelled to Asgard to find out what it is?

What if Thor and Loki never got to Sakar?

What if Hulk didn't land on Sakar?

What if Wakanda was never discovered until after Infinity War?

What if Coulson was never attacked by Loki, instead was turned by the sceptre?

What if Steve had mind-controlled his past self to work for HYDRA/ fall in love with Tony during the time heist?

What if the time heist went without any hitch and Tony and Steve never went to the 70s?

What if Peter and Tony had a distance relation before Peter became Spiderman?

What if Thanos was killed by Gamora on Vormir somehow?

What if Steve and Redskull meet when Steve was to collect the soul stone during the mind heist?

What if Thanos couldn't destroy the stones using the stones?

What if someone was worthy enough to handle the stone and come out unscathed?

What if TRF never happened?

What if John and Sherlock never meet each other?

What if Mary and John never meet each other?

What if Sherlock confided John about his plan during TRF?

What if Deke never came to the past?

What if I made another one like this completely AU, non-complimentary to the movies/books/shows?

****A/N: Thank you for reading, whoever was patient enough to read my ramblings. If you do want to take up one of this to be written as a story, I don't mind at all. Just inform me. I know some of it has been written before but... yeah. You are free to share your thoughts about it here too. Wow, I feel a little free right now. I mean, I still need to complete two projects and submit it tomorrow and study for an exam but... yeah.****

****If you want me to do something like this again/ make any one of these 'what ifs' into a story, please PM or comment, I'll try my best.****

****Thank you all for reading!****

****Rasi10 signing off****

****Published on 18 August 2019****


End file.
